1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools in which a force is applied to rotate the tool in one direction or another direction, or in which a force may be applied to use a tool in other than a rotating configuration, and, more particularly, the invention relates to a tool for rotating locking hubs on four wheel drive vehicles, including tool accessories which may be employed with the vehicle hubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Four wheel drive vehicles typically employ hubs on the front wheels which may be engaged or disengaged, as desired. The engagement of the hubs allows the vehicle to be used with all four wheels being driven from the engine of the vehicle. The hubs may be rotated to disengage the four wheel drive and thus to allow the front wheels to be disengaged from the driving mechanism for the front wheels.
As is well known and understood in the art, a drive shaft extends to a transfer case for the front wheels of four wheel drive vehicles, and the transfer case may include different gear ratios for axles driving the front wheels. If there is but a fixed gear ratio for the front wheel drives, the transfer case simply includes provisions for engaging the drive shaft through a gear train to the axles connected to the front wheels. However, if the wheels are directly connected to the drive axles, rotation of the front wheels even with the four wheel drive disengaged from the front wheels will result in a drag on the front wheels because they are not turning freely, but rather they are engaged with, and accordingly are driving the axles to which they are connected. This early four wheel drive system has been modified by the employment of hubs which engage and disengage the front axles from the front wheels. Such hubs include the provisions for engaging and disengaging the axles and the wheels by merely rotating a portion of the hubs. With the hubs rotated in one direction, the wheels are disengaged, and with the hubs or a portion of the hubs rotated in the opposite direction, the drive is engaged.
The typical situation for hubs currently used is simply a relatively short barreled cylinder extending outwardly from the center of the front wheels, with a transverse web extending diametrically across the interior of the cylinder barrel. On either side of the transverse web, and between the web and the adjacent interior portion of the cylinder barrel is a pair of depressions which allow the user of the vehicle to insert a thumb in one depression and one or two fingers in the depression oppositely in order to rotate the hub by applying a pressure on opposite sides of the web. This rotation of the hub may become, and most typically is, a formidable accomplishment. Four wheel drive is not often required, except under off-the-road travel of such vehicles, and then even in off-the-road travel, four wheel drive is not always required. Since it is easier on the vehicle's engine and the four wheel drive system to have the four wheel drive disengaged, the vehicle is usually driven in the disengaged state. The vehicle, including the hub, and particularly the depressions in the hub, are subject to typical road problems, such as the accumulation of dust, dirt, and the like in the depressions and about the cylinder barrel as the vehicle is used. Obviously, during off-the-road driving, or even in "road" travel which may be over very bad roads, unpaved, rutted, and the like, the front wheels of the vehicle are subjected to more abuse, including dust, dirt, and the like, than with normal paved road usage.
The accumulation over a period of time in the hubs and about the hubs of such dirt, debris, and the like, may increase the difficulty in turning the hubs.
Heretofore, vehicle operators typically used the handles of a pair of pliers as a spanner wrench to aid in turning the hubs. Other makeshift type tools are also used.
The handles of the screwdriver are also used as a digging tool to dig out the dirt and debris in the depressions in the hub, so that the handles may be inserted fully into the hub. In the alternative, a screwdriver blade is used as a digging tool. Obviously, the employment of such makeshift tooling, while better than nothing, still leaves much to be desired in assisting in the turning of the hubs in the most efficient and expeditious manner.